Harry Potter andthe Vampires?
by rubymaye
Summary: Wizarding Law has been altered to allow half-vampires to practice magic, leading to two to be enrolled at Hogwarts. But why now, when Voldemort has just risen to power? Does he have a sinister plan for these dangerous creatures? The trio must find out.


_**The events of the last books happened, but there are parts of the current ones that won't need to be mentioned, or will be altered to fit in around the new characters. For example, although this is set in the fifth year, Umbridge isn't a teacher. Perhaps later, though, as well as the DA.**_

_**There have been snippets about vampires in various points in the books, though not much about their character is known. Therefore, I'm going to make it work for me, and twist it to fit my ideas. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The noise of the Great Hall was deafening, even from behind the monumental closed double doors. It was incredibly daunting, especially for the first years waiting for Professor McGonagall to usher them into the hall for sorting. The same could be said for the two much taller students in dark travelling cloaks. If anyone, were to assume that these two figures were not first years, unless they were freakishly tall twelve year-olds, they'd be correct.

Fred and George turned to the rest of the group in excitement. 'Ready for the new stock?' they said in unison.

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione across the table. He did enjoy seeing the new students get sorted, partly because they'd know who the new Gryffindors were, but mostly because he was so glad it wasn't he that had to go through it again.

After a short introduction by Dumbledore, the doors swung open to reveal the huddle of intimidated first years, hustled forward by McGonagall at the back of the group. However, something was out of the ordinary. A few paces behind McGonagall were two tall figures, clad in dark navy, full length travelling cloaks. Deep hoods were pulled up over their faces and their heads were bowed forwards slightly, making it difficult to see their faces. The only definite fact was that they were pale. Whether young or old, student or otherwise, was impossible to tell. Even a quick glance to Dumbledore gave nothing away, as he was simply gazing down at the new students with a welcoming expression. The first years looked tiny and frightened as they hurried down the centre of the hall, most seemingly embarrassed to have

McGonagall moved towards the front of the crowd, as the sorting hat was placed on a stool next to her. As normal, she called the students in alphabetical order, and after a few moments under the sorting hat, each was placed in a house, which cheered at the arrival of each new member. By this point in time, most of the students had turned their attentions to the two lone figures, now the only ones standing at the front of the hall, besides the teachers. It only took a few moments for the whispering amongst the students to become quite loud, and at last Dumbledore stepped towards the platform. A hush spread across the hall.

'As I'm sure you have all noticed, we have two out of the ordinary new students here with us tonight.'

A ripple of whispering filled the room.

'Many of you may be aware of rumours that Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans have been altered, and that half-blood vampires are no longer counted as beings, following furious lobbying on their part. This is in fact, the truth. As a result, two students will be joining us this year, as fifth years. Welcome. '

He stepped slightly away from the podium, and the students scarcely had time to whisper amongst one another before McGonagall stepped forward. Hermione managed to get out 'I knew it!' before McGonagall had opened her mouth.

'Ebony Valen'

The slightly shorter figure of the two stepped forward and sat on the stool. She reached for hood with pale-as-death hands, and pulled it away from her. There were audible gasps from various students. Ebony sat perfectly upright on the stool, her perfectly curled red hair cascading almost to her waist. It framed her small, pointed face and delicate features well. It was not the sandy colour of the Weasley's, but a deeper, almost unnatural colour. The paleness of her small hands, it seemed, matched the rest of visible skin. Her eyes were wide and bright, and a shocking green colour. Looking around at the gawping students, she gave a small smile.

The female students of Hogwarts gazed at one another with matching suspiciously jealous expressions, apparently intimidated. The males seemed more like they were swooning.

Professor McGonagall hurried towards her and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. For the longest moment, and to Harry it seemed like the longest time spent on the stool that he'd seen yet, the Sorting Hat perked up and exclaimed 'Gryffindor!' loudly.

For a split second, the Gryffindor table sat in shocked silence, before erupting into an uproarious applause.

Ebony removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall, gliding towards the Gryffindor table. Fred and George actually stood on their seats in their eagerness to have Ebony sit next to them, and it appeared to work. After a glance at the other cloaked figure, she frowned and stopped in between Fred and George, her expression smoothing out as she sat down. The twins appeared to be ignoring the general air of wariness that seemed to surround the table in favour of obvious enthusiasm. Many students leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the newcomer.

McGonagall waited a few seconds for the excitement to subside, before referring to her parchement.

'Altian Valen'.

This figure stepped forward, also removing his hood as he sat down. Unlike his sibling, Altian had a shock of black hair that fell slightly over his startling blue eyes, but they shared the pale complexion. His jaw was wide and pronounced, his nose long and straight, with thick dark eyebrows. It was now the female students of Hogwarts' turn to swoon. Altian did not smile, and maintained a stern expression as the Hat was placed upon his head. In a much shorter time than it took for his relative, the Hat declared 'Slytherin!' and Altian was up and walking swiftly towards the tables in the blink of an eye. He stopped where Draco Malfoy sat, who looked up at him with disdain. Usually, this was enough to make new students uncomfortable, but Altian simply waited calmly. His scowl deepening, Draco turned to his companions and mimed for them to move over, making enough room for Altian to swiftly move to sit right where Draco had just been sitting. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the rest of the school, and quite frankly for Harry, Ron and Hermione, who exchanged amused glances, anyone that could upset Draco was okay with them. The room's volumed subdued again as Dumbledore opened his arms in official welcome.

'Dig in!' was all he said, and the tables instantly filled with wondrous amounts of food. Predicably, the male members of the Weasley family's plates were full almost intently, food already shovelled in their mouths. 'Y' 'idn't oo tell us 'Mione' Ron gestured, food muffling his question.

Hermione frowned slightly at Ron's overstuffed mouth before answering. 'Well, it was only a rumour, and very hush hush from what I've gathered. There's actually a lack of perfectly truthful literature around.'

'Ah, something Hermione doesn't already know everything about!' called Fred from down the table. Ebony, surprisingly, seemed to be eating with a healthy appetite.

'Don't vampires drink blood?' asked Harry, as curious as all of the other students, who were mostly distracted by the food at this present moment.

'Well, yes. Up until just recently, they weren't classed as humans. But Dumbledore mentioned they were half-vampire, and they must be part human, obviously. They must be able to eat other food now, but I guess they'd need some blood in their diet. As for the magic part,' she frowned in thought, 'if they're half human, perhaps that human was a witch or a wizard. Not much is known about vampires as it is, but half witch and half vampire? I think this is mostly uncharted territory.'

'You're forgetting about her brother though.' Harry reminded her, turning to look over his shoulder at the new Slytherin, eating and keeping to himself next to a visibly uncomfortable Malfoy. A few students seemed to be questioning him, but he was answering in short sentences, and hardly looking them in the eye.

'Seems a bit gloomy, doesn't he?' Hermione mused, following Harry's gaze.

'I thought only pure-blood wizards got into Slytherin?' Ron piped up.

'Yes. It's odd, alright, but I guess we'll see about him. His sister looks okay though.'

'Yeah, she does.' Ron grinned, with Hermione responding in a quiet huff.

Though unable to hear the conversation, the trio saw that Ebony seemed at ease talking to the twins and the surrounding students. Though perhaps a little anxious at being new, she smiled and laughed in response to the conversation.

Soon, Dumbledore once again commanded the room's attention for his final address.

' As you may have noticed, there is a teacher missing among us tonight. Due to staffing changes, we do not currently have a permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Professor Snape has graciously volunteered to substitute this class, as well as potions, until such a time when a permanent replacement can be found.'

The trio groaned in response. This was a nightmare. The class was Harry's favourite, now tainted by his least favourite teacher. They zoned out as they voiced their complaints to each other, and Dumbledore finished addressing the first years on common-knowledge rules and regulations.

'And now, all off to bed. May prefects escort the first-years of their house to their dormitories. Goodnight, all, and welcome back once again.'

Ron groaned. He'd forgotten about that particular prefect duty. In fact, he was happy to be ignoring the responsibilities put on his shoulders now. Hermione, of course, was all business from the moment they were dismissed.

'First years', she called, loudening her voice with a quick spell, 'this way please!'

Harry said his goodbyes to the two as he made his way to his own dormitory, in no rush. He was simply glad to be here, after his near-expulsion.

Once in the common room (the password was flower pots, apparently), Harry joined in with the cheers of his fellow Gryffindors as they celebrated the start of the new term. The Weasley twins were already selling some of their wares, while the majority of the other students chatted to eachother, happy to be catching up after the break. Harry spotted Ginny with her friends and waved, Ginny blushing in response. He couldn't see Ebony though, but he assumed someone would be showing her to her room.

Soon enough Ron and Hermione reappeared, as the younger years began trudging off to bed. After an annoyed Hermione told the twins to stop selling things in the common room, there were only a dozen or so students left .  
'Hermione, I've had a thought. Have vampires ever been involved Voldemort?' He said quietly.

She considered his question for a few moments. 'Typically, no. But they are dark and dangerous creatures, which is why I'm surprised that they're being recognised now. Wizards have always feared them. With good reason'. She shivered. 'There have been cases of massacres, but none recently. It's odd timing though, don't you think? Voldemort's back, and suddenly vampires-'

'Half vampires' Harry corrected.

'-Right, half vampires, are suddenly recognised. It's just a bit fishy. I'll have to get some books out, if I can find any. Maybe someone from the Order will know something.'

After agreeing on her last point , they mulled over this in silence for a few minutes, considering the implications if the vampires started causing trouble, and of course, the ominous and dark knowledge that Voldemort was in fact back.

'Blimey', Ron said, as they all stood to go to their rooms a short while later, 'it's going to be an interesting year.'

* * *

_**The events of the last books happened, but there are parts of the current ones that won't need to be mentioned, or will be altered to fit in around the new characters. For example, although this is set in the fifth year, Umbridge isn't a teacher. Perhaps later, though, as well as the DA.**_

_**There have been snippets about vampires in various points in the books, though not much about their character is known. Therefore, I'm going to make it work for me, and twist it to fit my ideas. :)**_

_**Suggestions are always welcomed though!**_

_**And what love interests should there be? I have no intentions to mess with the eventual pairings, but that doesn't mean there can't be some interruptions in the meantime!**_


End file.
